


Loyalty

by showmeyourtardis



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Loyalty Mission, One Shot, PWP, Pining, Shakarian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmeyourtardis/pseuds/showmeyourtardis
Summary: After watching Garrus murder Sidonis, Shepard is weirdly turned on. She can't get over how well her and Garrus worked together, how they were on the same wavelength the whole mission. She trusts Garrus more than anything, and there's no one else she would fuck in a Citadel cab.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wow it's been a long time since I posted. I'm replaying the Mass Effect trilogy, so it's time for me to come out of hiding. 
> 
> pro-tip: if you do a few renegade interrupts, fem Shepard and Garrus become even more of a bad-ass battle couple than usual.

Shepard watched Sidonis fall onto his face, blood already pooling around him. She'd felt the bullet whiz past her face, almost scorching her skin. It had been so close her hair had moved with the force of it, like she'd been caught in the wind. Sidonis didn't get back up, no one would after that shot. 

Shepard looked away from his body, aware of the C-Sec officers already moving to her position. She caught sight of Garrus up on the catwalk, his visor shining in the darkness. This is what Sidonis had seen before he'd ran. It sent a terrible thrill down her spine. Garrus looked at her for a long moment, before turning and walking further down the catwalk. Shepard moved too, ducking her head in case anyone recognised her. 

Weaving her way through the quickly gathering crowd, Shepard thought about the last hour. This mission – Garrus's mission – had affected her in ways no others had. She thought back to the very start, when they'd found that volus pretending to be Fade. He'd tried to get his Krogan bodyguards to shoot them, and without a moments hesitation, Shepard and Garrus had shot them dead in sync. 

They'd been in sync this whole mission, Shepard realised as she stumbled past a group of teenagers running to see Sidonis's body. They were always a good team, but they'd been on another level today. They'd moved and reacted at the same time, they'd had the same ideas. They'd been on the same wavelength, trusting each other indefinitely. They'd worked together like a couple that had known each other for hundreds of years. In a way, they had. They'd survived enough together to last a couple of lifetimes. 

Shepard stopped, her heart hammering in her chest. She leaned heavily against the wall of a cafe. The memory of Garrus shooting Harkin in the leg reappeared in her mind. She hated that she loved it so much. The predatory look on Garrus's face, the gun firing, the yell Harkin let out. It made her feel hot, out of breath. 

You're lucky, I wouldn't have shot you in the leg. 

Shepard could hear her own voice after Harkin had been shot. Garrus had looked at her, mandibles flaring out in a wide smile. There'd been a moment when he'd touched her armour... Shepard shook herself. She had to get back to the cab before C-Sec became suspicious. People just seemed to die when Shepard was around. 

She started to jog. This far from the crime scene, people were oblivious. No one knew Sidonis was dead, yet. Shepard reached the cab, Garrus arrived a second later. They were both out of breath. They stared at each other for a short moment, stood by the side of their cab. 

At once, they pushed into each other's arms. Garrus grabbed Shepard's waist, forcing her to stand on her tip-toes. He pressed his mouth to hers, hungrily, desperately, his mandibles ghosting across her cheeks. Shepard wrapped one arm around his shoulders. With the other, she opened the cab door. Garrus pushed forward, moving Shepard backwards until they tumbled into the cab. 

Once inside, Shepard yanked the door down and jabbed a button to tint the windows and hide them from prying eyes. Garrus began peeling off his armour. Shepard joined him, tugging off her gauntlets. She thought of that bullet whizzing past her face again, how she had trusted Garrus more than she'd ever trusted anyone before. She'd willingly let him point his high-tech, modded sniper rifle at her head. There was no one else in the entire galaxy she would trust to do that. She thought of his visor, glowing from the catwalk. Her skin heated up, it craved attention. 

As soon as the armour was off, Garrus asked, “Shepard... are you sure?” 

“I want you, Garrus. Now, forever, whenever. Just... now.” Shepard said, breathlessly. 

Garrus didn't respond before dragging Shepard into his lap. His rough hide chafed her thighs, but it only served to turn her on more. Garrus was so familiar, yet his body was so foreign. Shepard pressed her lips to his mouth plates. The way his talons dragged down her back was exhilarating. She was going to pass out from excitement before they even got to good part. 

“Shepard,” Garrus whispered into her lips. 

“Garrus,” Shepard whispered back, moving to place tiny kisses down his neck. Garrus let out a sigh when Shepard scraped her teeth along the sensitive skin of his jaw. 

He grabbed her, dragging her closer until their bodies were pressed against each other. Shepard's nipples brushed against the rough hide of Garrus's chest, sending jolts of pleasure through her. She moaned against Garrus's neck, grinding against his crotch. 

“I need you,” Garrus growled. 

He lifted Shepard in an arousing show of turian strength. Shepard adjusted to the right angle, and reached down to guide Garrus's already hard cock into her wet vagina. When he slipped inside, she moaned loudly. He was bigger than she'd ever had, wider too. She wasn't sure he'd fit. He held her up, waiting for her to get comfy, all the while a low growl was coming from the back of his throat. It was desperate and primal, and it made Shepard want to fuck Garrus until he forgot everything but her. 

Shepard pushed down, slowly. She heard the hitch in Garrus's growl when she sank down to the hilt. She adjusted to him, he filled her so completely, it was like he was made for her and she for him. They moved slowly at first, exploring this new feeling. Garrus was ridged and rough, and he scraped all the right parts inside Shepard.

They got into a rhythm, ranking up the speed and force. Shepard bounced in Garrus's lap, her legs already going weak. Garrus thrust hard, keeping hold of Shepard, keeping her pressed against him. The windows of the cab fogged up quickly, their breath became hot and moist and gasping. Shepard was shiny with sweat, she was burning up in her skin. Garrus ran his hands over her breasts, scraping her nipple with his talons. When she moaned, he did it again, soft enough to avoid hurting her but rough enough to elicit another moan from her lips. Shepard kissed his scarred mandible, and ran her fingers down the sensitive patch below his crest. Garrus rammed into her, and she cried out. 

He grabbed her waist, and slipped further down in the cab seat to get some leverage. He thrust into her harder, faster. She cried his name, he growled hers. Shepard leaned back against the cab console. She was so close, strung taut and dying for release. She reached out for something to grasp, something to cling onto when she finished. Garrus leaned forward, wrapping his mouth around her nipples. His tongue darted out to taste her and Shepard let go. 

Her orgasm wrapped around her, warming it's way through her body. She grabbed a handle on the cab console. Garrus rammed into her a few more times, before burying himself inside her. He finished with her, nuzzling his face into her sweaty neck. Shepard felt the waves of her orgasm coming to an end, she clung to the handle on the cab console with one hand, and to Garrus's crest with her other hand. He had one hand on her thigh, his talons printing little pin-pricks on her skin, and the other on the cab window to stop them from falling into the foot well. 

Shepard slowly came back to her senses, spent and satisfied. A ringing filled her ears. It took her longer than it should have to realise it was the cab's alarm. She let go of the handle she'd grabbed in the throws of her orgasm. If anyone had suspected what was happening inside this cab, they probably knew now. Garrus lifted his head from Shepard's neck, just as someone rapped on the cab window. 

“Uh oh,” Shepard whispered. 

Garrus laughed, and pressed his mouth plates to her lips. Shepard clung to him, never wanting to leave his arms. Unfortunately, someone knocked harder on the window, and Shepard had to release Garrus. She shifted on Garrus's lap, letting him slip out of her. She pressed the window button, bringing the window down just enough to reveal only the top of her head. Through the gap, Shepard could see the C-Sec logo. 

“Uh, ma'am?” The C-Sec Officer said. 

“How can I help?” Shepard asked. 

“The alarm in your cab is going off. If you don't stop it, I'm going to have to ask you to leave your vehicle. You're causing a disturbance.” The C-Sec Officer said, sounding angrier than a moment ago.

Garrus leaned over, forcing Shepard to latch onto him to stop from falling out of his lap. He shut off the alarm and looked through the window gap, “Sorry Officer, a slight malfunction. It won't happen again.” 

“It won't?” Shepard whispered as she wound the window back up. 

“Oh, it definitely will.” Garrus said, pulling Shepard close to him once more. 

Shepard rested against his chest, her head on his shoulder. His skin was rough and hot, and surprisingly comfortable. She thought again of that bullet rushing past her face, of the complete trust she'd felt in that bullet's trajectory. 

“So, do you have any more vendettas you need resolving?” Shepard asked, trailing her fingers down Garrus's throat. 

“Spirits, I hope so.” Garrus said, running his talons through Shepard's hair.


End file.
